Riding lawn mowers and tractors are popular due to their reduction of the magnitude of lawn maintenance work. One continuing objection to such machines, however, is the unevenness of their cutting. This unevenness is due, in no small part, to the difficulty in orienting the mowing deck parallel to the ground. This difficulty arises both during the initial manufacture of the machines and then subsequently as the machine loses its initial orientation due to operating stresses, age, etc. Frequently, a machine that once has an even cut loses it later in its service life.
This present invention is directed towards providing a mechanism for adjusting the orientation of a mowing deck.